


Afternoon leisure

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Some years after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: They both look forward to the visit.





	Afternoon leisure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antediluvian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antediluvian/gifts).



Kiko was almost out the door when a loud crash sounded from the bathroom.

Chihiro winced. One day bad timing would lead to some questions she would rather not answer. 

At least crashes in the bathroom were easier to explain then crashes after dark on the balcony.

“Aaah, I hope those weren’t my new shampoo samples. Anyway, thank you for coming over. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kiko looked a bit dubious.

“If you need some help, I still have some time.”

“Thank you, but it’s fine, really.”

“If you say so. See you tomorrow.”

Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief after her fellow student left. Their study session had taken a bit longer than Chihiro had planned and apparently Haku had been a bit early.

She made sure her door was locked, just to be sure. Then she went to the bathroom and carefully stood to the side as she opened the door. She had once made the mistake of staying in front of it.

Coils of silver scales poured out. There was a slight dragonic groan. Haku was simply too large for her little bathroom. But one time too often he had nearly been caught coming in via the balcony. The bath worked better, as long as no guests were there and she could leave the door open, so he could crawl straight out. 

As a water dragon he needed water to travel from the spirit world to her world, so either the clouds or her bath it was. They had once thought about using the kitchen that was part of her living room, but Chihiro had feared having guests over or accidentally burning Haku if she was cooking when he arrived. 

“I’m sorry about the door. Kiko and I forgot the time.”

A whisker appeared from amidst the coils. She grasped for it and it immediately coiled around her arm. Carefully she followed the whisker till she reached a furry snout. With a small laugh as he nipped her hand, she began to guide his head to her. Slowly the dragon unfolded into her apartment, long and sinuous like a wave of water. His scales shimmered silverly white, mane a vibrant lively green. She couldn’t keep from hugging his snout and then burying her hands in his mane while holding him close. He curled around her, hugging her in his own way, long head against her back.

She stood there, letting the calm of having him close wash over her and luxuriating in the smell of a clear river, while a whisker snuck into her hair and skillfully pulled her hair band out. She knew Haku didn’t like the plastic ones, but it had been all she could find when she left the apartment early this morning. Of course, she could have used the one Zeniba gave her, or any of the ones Haku had brought her over the years. But those were precious and far too easily lost during a long day at university. Best to keep them safe and only bring them out for a picnic or a festival. 

But for now, she let him hide the band away and keep his whisker threaded into her hair. She knew he would wait till she had her fill of hugging him. He was usually immortally patient, so she treasured the times when even he became hurried. Given that she wasn’t expecting any more guests and she had the whole morning tomorrow to herself, trying his patience seemed like a good idea.

Slowly, Chihiro shifted against him, starting to kiss along his neck. Without any hurry she drifted toward his head, forcing him to move it from her back. Immediately the large fur tuft at the end of his tail replaced it.

His scales were warm under her hands. One might imagine they’d be slimy like a fish, but they were dry and so warm, like a snake. Only Haku didn’t need to soak in the sun, even though he did still like to sometimes, especially when Chihiro lay on him. She had spent so many days just lying on his back in the spirit world’s warm sun.

But today she had more in mind than just lying on him and reading a book, or appreciating the slow shift of powerful muscles underneath her.

After inching up his body, she finally reached the front of his snout and he puffed air at her, letting her know that he liked what she had in mind for the evening.

Kissing him in this form was not the easiest thing to do, but they managed. She did most of the work, moving her lips against one of his and giving him small licks in between.

Eventually he grew more forward and started nipping at her neck. Letting him do so for a moment, she played with the whisker not currently entwined in her hair, till it finally slipped out of her hands and wiggled underneath her shirt. It was with practiced ease that Haku snapped the fastening of her bra open with only that single whisker.

“Hey, aren’t you getting ahead of yourself,” she told him amidst laughter, since him trying to wiggle the bra further off was tickling her. Her legs gave out from laughter, but fortunately a coil was there to take her weight, while he kept tormenting her under the guise of removing her bra.

“Stop, enough.”

Gasping she lay there while Haku rested his head next to her, humming pleasantly and breathing warm air over her. 

The whisker around her arm curled and uncurled tranquilly. He had told her he liked holding her close, even if it was just like that. Just as she enjoyed lying against him and listening to his slow steady heartbeat, he enjoyed feeling her warmth and her own pulse. Currently it was fluttering from his tickling and in anticipation of what was to come.

With determination but without hurry she took her clothes off. Haku was quite capable of doing it if he set his mind to it, but doing it herself was still faster.

Feeling his warm scales moving against her was always so electrifying. She felt herself growing wetter and more excited for her lover. His tuft lay against her side, and he was quite capable of driving her crazy by brushing it over her lightly, the hairs barely touching her skin. But tonight they both wanted something a bit more physical. He slowly arranged himself along her front, his body curling in on himself, while his head hoovered over her. Occasionally he would lick at parts of her body. She wasn’t sure she would be able to last much longer, the way his scales slowly rubbed over her clit. Instead of words, she used her hands to let him know how much she liked what he was doing, making sure that his moving length kept as close to her as possible. Finally, she felt his long thin tentacle-like penis slither against her.

It was usually hidden in a fold of his tail and Chihiro had wondered for the longest time whether he had a hemi-penis like a snake. She had never told him about that thought of hers.

For now, she had other things on her mind. Like that long thin tentacle wriggling into her. It was far longer and wider then she could take, but as long as it didn’t go too deep it fit her perfectly. The tip curled about her clitoris, gently stoking and squeezing just the way she liked it, while a section of the long shaft twisted rhythmically over itself inside her. The rest of him was still almost as long as her entire body. She had once asked him whether he’d like her to stroke him there. He had told her he preferred if she stroked his tip, so that was what she did, stroking him while he stroked her. Her other hand gripped the whisker in her hair tightly. His head lay across her front, brushing against one breast with each unsteady breath either of them drew. 

She tried to hold off as long as she could, but as always her body betrayed her and she reached her peak, just as he reached his own. So she was never quite sure, if it was something he did by moving or if he was indeed swelling just slightly before his ecstasy took him. By some quirk of nature, he didn’t actually ejaculate from the tip of his tail, but from the part curled inside her.

Conveniently, this reduced the clean-up considerably. But for now she just lay in his curls and let the afterglow wash over her. He was still inside her and curled everywhere about her. She considered whether it would be more pleasant to go another round or wash up – in a few minutes. If they decided to go a second time, they both might be too sleepy to wash up thoroughly later, and she did enjoy that part. He always licked her while she showered and she used his tuft as a warm and fluffy towel, although that usually led to more washing up after. On the other hand, she felt too good and lazy to move at all, his coils shifting and moving about her enticingly.

Eventually she’d have to see whether her shampoo samples had survived.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to kutsushita for beta services.


End file.
